


Something just like this

by ChiaWrites



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F, Netflix and Chill, just some much needed softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaWrites/pseuds/ChiaWrites
Summary: '“So what do you wanna watch?” Kate asks, skimming through the options on the tv, not too concerned.“Just something that doesn’t take too much brain power,” Rana says as she gets more comfortable. She just needs a relaxed, easy evening, watching something mindless.'OrThe one where Kate and Rana spend an evening together at Kate's flat.





	Something just like this

**Author's Note:**

> So I binge-watched their scenes on yt and it was an experience- this ship is super duper dramatic even for a couple on a soap- so I was wary about investing in it because i know its gonna be painful but the thought of these two actually together is so cute that I couldn’t help it!
> 
> i wish we had seen a little bit more of their developing feelings- things between them have been like 98% drama 2% softness so this is my attempt to bridge that gap a little bit.
> 
> this is set around august part of their storyline- when alya and luke have just got together-and kate and rana are at their closest before all the imogen stuff starts-----there must have been so much internal conflict with rana at this point- and on the show it seems likes shes all over the place—so im trying to figure out her thoughts and feelings around this point.
> 
> Hope you like it!

 

It’s a Thursday and Rana and Kate have the evening off together for the first time in a few days. Zeedan’s working late and Luke and Alya have gone out so Kate invites Rana around to her place to hang out.

Not feeling up to going out, they both decide to order pizza and when it finally arrives, they settle down next to each other on the sofa with a glass of wine, ready to watch something on Netflix.

“So what do you wanna watch?” Kate asks, skimming through the options on the tv, not too concerned.

“Just something that doesn’t take too much brain power.” Rana says as she gets more comfortable. She just needs a relaxed, easy evening, watching something mindless.

“Stranger things?” Kate turns to her and Rana looks at her apologetically. She knows Kate still hasn’t seen it all and she feels bad because Alya and Luke watched it without her.

“I watched it with Zee already,” Rana says with regret and Kate rolls her eyes playfully. Of course, she’s the only one who hasn’t got anyone to watch things with. But she’s promised herself she’s not going to be bitter about these things because then she’d spend her whole day miserable living with Luke and Alya.

“Okay…what about…” Kate looks back to the screen, searching a little more and lands on Pretty Little Liars. It’s admittedly one of her guilty pleasures but it’s easy and silly and she thinks Rana will like it. “What about this?”

And Rana laughs as she sees what Kate’s chosen. “Pretty liars, really? Are we fifteen?” she says jokingly.

And Kate elbows her arm playfully. “Hey, I once saw a grown man watching it on the tube so-,” she leaves the sentence unfinished as if that’s meant to be enough to convince Rana.

But Rana just laughs out loud at her. “That says more about that man that it does about the show.”

And Kate laughs too with a playful eyeroll. “Hush you, you’ll like it trust me.”

“Alright,” Rana concedes with a smile. “Only ‘cause I trust you.”

And so they start watching it and before they know it, they’ve already got through two episodes before they finally take a break.

“Okay you were right,” Rana says fighting a smile. “Why is this show so addictive?”

“Told you didn’t I,” Kate says with a smug grin.

“Although I’d never want to live in a small town like that,” Rana adds, screwing her face up. “I’d pull my hair out.”

And Kate laughs at her. “We _do_ live in a small town you numpty. The drama here could give anywhere a run for its money.”

And Rana rolls her eyes playfully around a laugh, leaning her head against the back of the sofa. “You know what I mean.”

Kate turns to her with a smile. Yeah she does. Sometimes she wonders that herself too. If she could live in a town like this forever. “So where would you wanna live then?” she asks Rana.

Rana thinks about it for a moment with a smile, letting herself imagine all these things that she usually keeps in the back of her mind. “I don’t know about live, but I’ve always wanted to go on a road trip around Europe,” she says. “Paris, Rome, Madrid…” she lists off.

And Kate practically moans a hum of agreement at the idea. “That sounds amazing.” She turns to Rana who’s looking wistful. “Why don’t you go with Zeedan, I’m sure he’d love that…a romantic holiday together,” she says cutely.

And Rana’s broken out of her daze with a playful scoff. “Yeah right… Zee’s idea of a romantic holiday right now is going down to the footie on the weekend in the van.” She laughs and Kate does too.

Kate looks at Rana and scrunches her eyebrows. She’s always wondered about Zeedan and Rana’s compatibility because they’re both just so different- but they seem to make it work somehow and it’s sweet. “It’s definitely opposites attract with you two ain’t it,” she says and Rana laughs.

“Yeah,” Rana says, her laugh softening into a fond smile as she thinks about her husband. But she sighs too after a moment, because sometimes she thinks that they’re too opposite- especially lately.

Kate looks at her and notices the change in mood. “Hey,” Kate says softly. “What’s up?”

Rana looks at Kate. And she doesn’t know if it’s the bottle of wine they’ve shared that’s making her want to open up but she thinks it’s more something to do with Kate and how comfortable she is around her.

She sighs and shifts a little so that she’s facing Kate. “I don’t know…it’s just…sometimes I feel like I’m wasting these years you know… just going through the motions, not doing what I really want.”

And Kate nods in understanding-she feels like that too about her own life. But she thought doing all the business stuff with Zeedan is what Rana wanted but obviously not.

“What do you want to do?” Kate asks softly.

And Rana looks at her for a moment because that’s a daunting question. “I don’t know,” she says finally, unable to figure out how to vocalise the mass of feelings inside her. And Kate’s sympathetic expression has her opening up more. “You know- Zeedan wants to get his career going and settle down with kids…” she looks down and sighs, “…and I- I don’t know if I’m there right now,” she admits. She’s been feeling suffocated lately and it terrifies her admitting it because she can’t leave Zeedan. She wants to want to start a family with him but something inside her is stopping her and she doesn’t know what to do.

And Kate sighs in sympathy. She’s feeling a bit out of depth in this. She doesn’t know what to say, what advice she can give to Rana’s situation. It all sounds so complicated to her. And Rana looks so down and vulnerable in a way that she never really lets show and it tugs at Kate’s heart.

“Hey,” she says getting Rana’s attention. “It’s alright not to know what you want right now…Zeedan would never pressure you.”

And Rana nods- she knows that but it still doesn’t settle the feeling inside of her. And it’s the most horrible feeling- not knowing how to even voice her worries because she doesn’t fully understand them herself. So she can’t expect Kate to know what to say to make her feel better.

Kate sees the lingering sadness and continues. “Zee loves you and you love him, that’s the most important thing. Don’t overthink things too much,” she says and Rana manages to smile a little bit more convincingly because that much is true at least- even if Rana’s been feeling like it’s not enough lately.

“You’re both lucky to have what you got,” Kate adds with a smile, her tone turning light-hearted as she continues, “It’s a lot more than _some_ of us can say,” she says semi-jokingly, mainly to make Rana feel better because Rana knows how she’s been feeling like a third wheel lately.

And Rana laughs before looking at her with a sympathetic smile. It’s easier for her to focus on other people and sorting out their problems than her own right now. She puts more enthusiasm back into her voice. “You’ll find someone amazing who deserves you,” she says lightly but she really means it. Kate deserves to be happy, and who wouldn’t want to be with her.

Kate hums sceptically. “I don’t know…I’ve always been so rubbish at relationships...always attracting the weird ones.”

“It just takes that one right person,” Rana say with her usual positivity and Kate laughs at it, unconvinced.

“Yeah, well when you find her let me know,” Kate says sarcastically and Rana laughs.

“Well…I’ve always been known for my match-making skills,” Rana says, still full of her cheerfulness and Kate jokingly groans. Rana’s ability to make her laugh is making it hard to find the conversation irritating. But the idea of dating right now is daunting. Every girl she’s dated has always seemed great at first but turned out to be completely wrong. She just wants to have someone without all the fuss of the getting to know them part. But that’s not going to happen and she knows she’s going to have to get back out there again.

Rana laughs at Kate’s expression. “Don’t worry babe…I’ll make that my next mission,” she teases and Kate rolls her eyes at her playfully and Rana continues with a grin. “Can’t be hard- you’re gorgeous, kind, funny…girls should be queuing up for you,” she teases.

And Kate interrupts her. “Alright, charmer,” she jokes, playing down her blush at the words. Rana winks at her playfully and Kate throws her cushion at her, making them both fall into laughter.

Kate changes the subject to hide her lingering blush. “So… what else is on your list of must go places then.”

And Rana smiles at her, face scrunching up in thought. “Hmm…other than Europe…I’d love to go to Morocco,” she says and Kate hums. “…and Rio de Janeiro and… New York-.”

And Kate makes another sound of agreement, sitting up a little bit. “You’re literally naming all the places I want to go to…” she says as if she can’t believe it. “…If you weren’t stuck with Zeedan I’d whisk you away myself,” she innocently flirts and Rana lets out a genuine laugh. The idea sounds surprisingly appealing to her.

Her laugh softens into a smile and she looks at Kate, and she’s feeling so grateful in that moment to have her in her life. “You’re a really good friend Kate,” she says sincerely and Kate’s surprised at not getting a similarly teasing reply- she’s not used to Rana being so earnest.

She gives Rana a smile and cute shrug, playing it off. “I know,” she says, playfully tilting her head. “I’m amazing.” And Rana laughs softly but remains serious.

“Seriously…” she starts. “Thanks for this.” She gestures between them indicating Kate inviting her around to hang out. “And for listening to me,” she continues. “I know I’ve got Alya but I can’t really talk to her about all this stuff ‘cause Zee’s her brother…and I know you’re his friend too but I feel like I can tell you,” she admits.

And Kate smiles softly and leans over to put her hand on her arm. “You can, I’m always here if you need to talk,” she says sincerely, aware that it’s rare for Rana to open up like this and wanting her to know that she’s there for her. “And Zee’s my mate but you’re my best mate,” she adds with a sweet smile and Rana’s heart flutters a little bit. She’s surprised at the words and how happy they make her feel. She feels her cheeks tinge a little pink and she tries really hard to fight the grin that wants to spread across her face- she’s not five years old.

“Yeah?” she says, trying to sound playful but it comes out more hopeful instead.

And Kate nods with a grin. “Definitely,” she says and then her smile softens as she remembers. “Don’t tell Alya though,” she says jokingly and Rana laughs too, finding the situation deeply amusing. Because they became friends through Alya. Alya’s practically her sister now and Kate lives with her but Kate and Rana still have managed to form a stronger bond together than with Alya- it’s strange. But they just click so well, it’s easy with them and they’re both grateful for it.

“I’m the last person who’s gonna tell her that,” Rana says with a laugh.

“It’ll be our secret,” Kate winks at her playfully and Rana laughs.

Their smiles soften and Rana feels her heart flutter a little again in her chest but she ignores it, playing it off as being happy to be having fun, relaxing with her friend. She lets out an exaggerated exhale and turns to the tv. “Should we go for one more,” she asks with a smile.

And Kate squints her eyes playfully before softening into a grin. She’s more than content to spend the rest of the night just like this. “Go on then.”

And they watch a couple more episodes until they both fall asleep together on the sofa, only waking once Luke and Alya get back home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> :) i dont know how theyre gonna go about them on the show, but im preparing myself for pain.  
> ive got some ideas that a little bit more angsty so i might try to give that a go too.
> 
> hope you liked it!


End file.
